


Arrow

by aneurysmface



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just KNOWS when it's Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

Jensen is on the back deck. Not his back deck, mind you, but Misha's. He's been staying here for the last six months, since Danneel kicked him out when he told her he might have had a crush on Misha. And that he maybe might have kissed him. She hadn't been happy. Hell, she'd been so angry she'd _mailed_ the engagement ring back to him. They talked last month, though. They talked and he admitted that he'd moved in with Misha. She told him she knew. She also told him that she'd known. She hadn't been angry that he'd told her or that it was a man, but that it was Misha. Because, she said, she'd been able to see it from day one; how his eyes lit up, how his smile was wider and more genuine when he talked about the man. She'd been angry because it had been her fears coming true. In the end, she'd wished him all the best. They're set to have lunch together again next week.

Jared had taken it really well. Gen, too, in the end. Jared had pretty much the same reaction as Danneel, just less angry. He'd hugged Jensen and wished him the best. And he might have mentioned how much money Richard had just won in the betting pool. Gen had mostly been sour because she lost. But she came to Jensen later and said that he had better not become so sucked up in this Misha thing that he forgot about Jared. Jared, she said, would be heartbroken if he started losing his best friend. Jensen reassured her that it wouldn't be like that. His and Jared's relationship wouldn't change if he had anything to do with it. (it still hasn't, except for the fact that Jared makes a few more jokes about Misha's eyes than usual).

Jensen takes a sip from the beer bottle he's holding. He smiles around the rim of the glass when he hears the sound of the front door opening, when he hears Icarus' nails as he tries to run across the floor (Danneel let him keep the dog, all but forced him to take Icarus. And he was thankful for that). He hears the soft words of greeting offered to the white ball of energy. He hears a groan as Misha bends over to untie his shoes after a long day running errands. He has to listen a little more carefully to hear the sound of bare feet walking across the house, into the kitchen. The sound of the refrigerator is unmistakeable, the thud as it shuts is just as recognizable. 

He closes his eyes when he hears Misha approach the sliding screen door separating the deck and house. He lets a smile grace his face when he hears the slide and then the latch as Misha crosses the threshold. His smile gets bigger when, less than a second later, he hears Icarus' feet and a soft whine. He hears Misha's soft laugh and the latch is undone once again and then there's a wet nose prodding at the hand hanging off the side of the chair. Jensen works up the energy to give Icarus a good scratch behind the ears before he heads off to curl up on his dog bed.

He opens his eyes when Misha doesn't sit down like usual. Instead, he looks up and spots Misha standing over him, a soft smile on the other man's face.

“What?” Jensen asks.

“How do you know it's me?”

“When?”

“When I walk in. How do you know it's me and not some random person?”

“Because I can feel it.” Jensen turns in his seat so he's facing Misha, “When you're around, I just know.”

“Hmph.” Misha huffs out, smirking at Jensen's explanation.

Jensen stands, setting his glass on the table and taking Misha's from him to do the same. He threads his fingers through Misha's, stepping into his personal space.

“You've become a part of everything I do.” Jensen pauses and presses a kiss to Misha's lips, “I can feel the breeze change when you walk in that door. It's like the whole forest is happy you're home, not just me.” Another kiss. “Your footsteps are distinct. You make this little shuffle step on every fifth.” Kiss. “When you greet Icarus you always take about thirty seconds. And you always ruffle his fur at the end before you stand back up. It makes his collar jingle.” Kiss. “And because when you step outside, you always make this little sighing noise, like you're really content.” Jensen's last kiss is deeper than the previous ones. He melts into it until Misha pulls back.

“It's 'cause I am, Jen.” Misha moves his free hand to cup Jensen's face. He feels two-day stubble as he swipes his thumb gently across Jensen's lips and then to trace his cheekbone, “I love you.”

Misha leans in for the kiss this time. It's not rushed and messy like most of their kisses are. This one is slow and intense in its own right. This time it's Jensen who pulls back. He rests his forehead on Misha's and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of Misha and memorizing it.

“I love you, too.” Jensen says, opening his eyes so he can drown in Misha's.

Misha's kiss this time isn't neat and slow, it's messy. His hand slides into Jensen's hair and anchors him. Jensen guides him backward until he's pressed against the back wall of the house. Jensen braces one hand on the wall has his free hand up Misha's shirt when Icarus whines. Jensen laughs and opens the screen door. Icarus rushes through and into the living room. Jensen pulls Misha inside in the direction of the bedroom.

And if the breeze gets a little stronger and the sky a little bluer, well, nobody's there to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Tegan & Sara song of the same name.


End file.
